Vexak Hodros
Name: Vexak Hodros. Age: 55 (Looks 20). Race: Human. Force Alignment: Gray Jedi. Lightsaber Forms: III, V, VI, and VII. Ranks: Jedi Grand Master/High General. Padawans: 8 (now Jedi knights). Current Location: The Alpha System. Leads one of the most formidable Military Forces in the galaxy. Connected to: Maxicor Stolgal. Background I was 13 when emperor palpatine initiated order 66. I did not have any clones in the legion I was with, they were militia soldiers. But I was with a fleet of others that had clones who when they shot the engines on my star destroyer, that caused us to crash on Hoth. Only half my men and I survived but my master died, our engines were destroyed but we were able to set up a makeshift base to survive. My Jedi distress beacon eventually caught the attention of Cordin Maelstrum who launched a mission to rescue me, however Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine discovered this and a duel ensued between the 2 Jedi and 2 Sith. After hours of tiring back and forth combat the Jedi finally prevailed. Vexak inherited his Fury-Class Interceptor, Republic Trooper Armor, AC-14b heavy blaster, and a Holocron with blueprints for weapons and vehicles from and old family friend Maxicor. Personal Vehicles/Fleet Fighters/Transports: 1: Custom blue and white Fury-class Imperial Interceptor with a crew of 1-4 and 16 passengers (instead of the usual 20 because of the added meditation room). 1: Custom blue Eta-2 Actis-Class Interceptor with 1 pilot, 1 Co-pilot (R2 droid), 1 light laser cannon (Aft, R2 unit controlled). Dreadnoughts: 2: (1 is the Flagship and one is on the frontline) Nightmare-Class Dreadnought with a crew of 50,000 and 800,000 troops. It carries 800 starfighters, 600 bombers, 300 transports, 800 walkers, 10,000 speeders, 1,000 tanks, 6 RDM launch ports, 5 meditation chambers 2 Advanced garrison bases, 1 IG-200 Magna guard factory, and 1 BX-100 Ultra commando droid factory. 4: Marauder-Class Dreadnought with a crew of 6,500 and 200,000 Troops. It carries 600 starfighters 400 Bombers, 150 transports, 150 walkers, 5,000 speeders, 600 tanks, 4 RDM launch ports, 2 meditation chambers, and 1 Advanced garrison base. Star Destroyers: 5: Terminator-Class Star Destroyer with a crew of 2,000 and 20,000 troops. It carries 350 starfighters, 150 bombers, 65 walkers, 2,000 speeders, 200 tanks, 1 meditation chamber, 1 advanced garrison base, and 4 RDM launch ports. 8: Infinite-Class Star Destroyer with a crew of 1,500 and 2,433 troops. It carries 80 starfighters, 45 walkers, 400 speeders, 100 tanks, advanced garrison base, and 2 RDM launch ports. 10: Avenger-Class Star Destroyer with a crew of 1,255 and 2,000 troops. It carries 50 starfighters, 25 walkers and speeders, advanced garrison base, and 2 RDM launch ports. Cruisers: 20: Annihilator-Class Corvettes with a crew of 165 and 500 troops. 20: Grizzly-Class Frigates with a crew of 120 and 100 troops. Has heavy armor (meant for taking beatings from corvettes and small destroyers). 10: Custom Grizzly-Class Frigates with a crew of 120 and 300 troops. It carries 4 speeders, 4 Exo-walkers, and enough supplies for 10 squads. Has heavy armor (meant for taking beatings from corvettes and small destroyers). 20: Terror-Class Frigates with a crew of 150, 500 troops, and 2,000 droids. It carries 1 RDM launch port. (Droids are stored in the RDM). Misc: 1: IV-A Orbital Space Dock 200 officers, 50 engineers, and 24 gunners armed with 8 turbolaser turrets. Outfitted for maintenance and resupply. 2: IV-A Orbital Space Dock 200 officers, 50 engineers, and 24 gunners armed with 8 turbolaser turrets. Outfitted for medical. Jedi remnant After Cordin rescued me, seeing that I knew much of the force proposed I be the second grand master of his new jedi council, which I accepted and showed him several key locations if he were to stop the empire and bring back the jedi order or a new order all together. Loadout Primary: 1 37" white lightsaber. 2 dual 30" blue lightsabers. Orange Light-Whip. Secondary: A custom AC-14B Heavy Blaster Pistol. Dur-24 Wrist Laser (Left wrist, made with Cortosis alloy). Equipment: 5 thermal detonators. Clothing: Black/gray Jedi robes (Chromium underneath). Republic Special Trooper Armor (The helmet is only worn in heavy combat). Powers/Skills: Standard force abilities (push, jump, mind trick, etc.) but I also know how to use force lightning, sith pyro, saber throw, force absorb, force stealth, force teleport (limited to the same planet), force focus, force resurrect, force empathy, force healing, force telepathy, and battle meditation. Vexak is skilled in a mix of lightsaber form III, V, VI, and VII. Expert marksman. Ace pilot. And an Expert tactician. Firefox_Screenshot_2018-12-27T08-51-22.377Z.png|Single White Saber Firefox_Screenshot_2018-12-27T08-58-00.217Z.png|Dual Blue Sabers Firefox Screenshot 2018-12-27T09-05-59.193Z.png|Orange Electro-Whip Nova sci fi revolver concept by peterku-daf7jl6.jpg|AC-14b Homeworld I was born on Endor but I was raised in the jedi temple after jedi grand master yoda found me alone in a ewok village desolated by a mysterious sith Lord. After being accepted as a padawan by Mavra Zane, I trained till I was 13 then she was killed shortly after order 66. After the fall of the Jedi Remnant Vexak built a Base on the planet Alpha II in the unknown regions. Goals and Ideals As a gray Jedi Vexak wishes to build a new Jedi order, but to do that he must find a way to end the conflict between the Jedi and Sith so that the new order won't be instantly destroyed. He feels conflicted in some of the choices he must make, some choices are very dark but must be made. He doesn't always see the same path as Cordin, but different points of view offer different options to end the war sooner. Sith presence on Endor My men are reporting 2 women in dark cloaks just on the edge of our borders, and I'm sensing a dark presence revealing itself on Endor. One day I was walking the forest floor when I heard someone, I turned and several feet just behind me was a cloaked twi'lek women, after bring this up with Attas she said it was her sister who had turned Sith. A confrontation ensued which ended in Attas taking her sisters life. Short Lived Peace For 20 years there was peace, and so I left for the unknown regions with my entire military force, my padawan, and 6 more force sensitives whom I trained to the rank of jedi knights. During this time I learned how to resurrect the dead but at the cost of most of my strength. I kept my physical appearance and strength through use of the force and bacta. Fall of the Jedi Remnant Fall of the Jedi Remnant. The First Order Before he could get to the Temple, 2 Sith and a large force of troopers had stolen the Cryo-Pods containing Attas, Cordin, Tyrak, and Karim. Cordin's Perspective: Cordin and his friends had been stuck in their cryo-frozen prisons for nearly thirty years. What Cordin didn't know was that a enemy who he hadn't known in his past exploits had kidnapped him, Attas Vesina, Tyrak Antroth, and Karim Storm to his flagship while they were still cryo-frozen. This enemy went by the name of...Kylo Ren! Cordin was the first to be awoken, and Kylo Ren was the first person he saw after being frozen, and he would be in his first nightmare as well! Kylo ruthlessly tortured the infamous rebel of Utapau and violently ripped all of the knowledge from Cordin's head. After Kylo got what he needed Cordin was imprisoned, normally he would be able to easily force his way out of this simple prison, however Kylo Ren's torture was so violent that he had almost snapped Cordin's sanity. Because of that Cordin had lost his ability to use his most of his force abilities. However he could still use the very basic force abilities. When a storm trooper walked by Cordin used all of his strength to throw him into the controls keeping Cordin shackled. No one seemed to notice anything as Cordin crept to the chamber where his friends (still in their cryo-pods) were being held and proceeded to free his friends and brief them on what had just happened. Cordin and his allies decided to search the armory for their weapons, the guards were easily defeated as they were no match for the four force users. Kylo had surprisingly hid their lightsabers in the armory and it didn't take Cordin long to find where they were. When he and his friends got those the game was over for anyone stupid enough to confront them. The four Jedi Masters slashed and bashed their way through storm troopers and eventually made it to the hangar. In a incredible stroke of luck all four were able to get on a ship and get away from the First Order Flagship. Shortly after the four decided that they should go their separate ways. Cordin returned to Utapau, Karim actually joined the First Order as Kylo Ren's new Captain and bodyguard (though he does return to Cordin), Attas found Algo Vizla who told her of Vexak's whereabouts and Tyrak went to Corellia. SWTFU2011-10-2717-56-57-52.png|Black/Gray Robes Imgonline-com-ua-ReplaceColor-TcgV2BaDmPcs7Xh.jpg|Trooper Armor Th (10).jpg|Vexak's Droid Tumblr mvo4miY2oA1qbwnuho1 1280.jpg|Padawan th (1).jpeg|Eta-2 fury_class_imperial_interceptor_ortho__new__by_unusualsuspex-d9636n8.jpg|Fury-Class Interceptor YzvFsyq.jpg|Nightmare-Class Flagship 66752a39666cd25c7b73a471d2aefc48.jpg|Marauder-Class Imperial_star_destroyer_war_galleon_by_adamkop-d82kity.jpg|Terminator-Class Republic_cruiser_by_alxfx-dauelw1.jpg|Infinite-Class Category:Jedi Category:Russell Category:Human Category:Descendant